


DRAMAtical Murder: Truth or Dare!

by enbyplant



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Funny, M/M, Parody, Truth or Dare, at least i hope it's funny, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyplant/pseuds/enbyplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of DRAMAtical Murder get together to play an exciting game of Truth or Dare! Warning this is complete crackfic, anything you see and read here is crack and should not be consumed(?) in large quantities.<br/>Expect various crossovers to appear without warning.<br/>Andie (ButtsandBros) sometimes helps me with this because we are huge dorks.<br/>Please send in any ideas you might have, so I can write more chapters :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You should be scared.
> 
> Please send in any ideas you have for truth or dares, crossovers, or even other game ideas! Thanks :)

Me: heyyy guys~! omg, it’s time to play truth or dare! everyone ready?? :D  
Aoba: yeah, I guess, let’s give it a shot :)  
Clear: yessss~! I love to play with master!  
Aoba: haha, I told you not to call me master, baka.  
Clear: *Loki voice* I DO WHAT I WANT  
Me: lolol you guys are so funny!~   
Mink:... why the fuck am I here.  
Me: to play a game, silly~!  
Mink: can I just butt fuck Aoba violently, that’s all I want in life.  
Me: lol, later ;)  
Mink: fuck you.  
Me: don’t you mean, fuck Aoba ;D  
Mink:...  
Koujaku: hey, don’t butt fuck my wittle baby boy <3  
Aoba: …gosh, Koujaku, ur not my mom!!!  
Koujaku: aww, don’t be shy sweetie <3  
Me: Koujaku, tone it the fuck down, you are SO out of character.  
Koujaku:...I know. But don’t blame me. You’re the one who doesn’t know how to Koujaku.  
Me: I haven’t played your route in forever okay :( Anyway, where’s Noiz??  
Aoba: he went back to Germany because he’s a little butthole  
Me: GOD DAMMIT.  
Germany: hello everyone, I have brought you a Noiz *dumps him in Aoba’s lap*  
Noiz: fuck. I thought I was safe from this idiotic game *sad face*  
Germany: instead of saying “sad face” why didn’t you just do an emoticon, baka.  
Noiz:... fuck off.  
Koujaku: now now, boys, don’t fight hunny buns :(  
Me: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
ANDIE: i think a mosquito just bit me :(  
Me: anyway guys, we should get back to the game, ugh.  
Germany: well I’m leaving you guys are all pussies lolol *flies away like a doitsu*  
Me: lol Germany is so funny~! ~~~!!!~ so who wants to start!!!!!  
Mink: i smell like cinnamon.   
Me:... nobody cares douchebag   
Mink: sad face  
Me: aww, I’m sorry I forgot how sensitive you are :(   
Mink: *cries tears made of rainbows and homos*  
Me: Mink shut the fuck up   
Noiz: thank fuck thats over now lets get this sh*t ovet with!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aoba: gasp language u brat baka shota bitch boy  
Noiz: the fuck did you fucking say to me you little bitch? Ill have you know i fight with rabbits in tHE MARINES   
Koujaku: now now boys wATCH YOUR FUCKIN LANGUAGE and lets start this shall we?  
Clear: I wanna go fiiiiiirst!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3  
Mink: *still crying rainbow tears*  
Me: Mink, seriously. Shut up or get out mother fucker. NOW START UGH THIS IS TAKING FOREVER WTF  
Clear: okidoki~~~!!!!! Master, truth or dare??!! :3  
Aoba: ^^” um, truth I guess (sounds pretty safe, he thought to himself)  
Clear: how did you feel when Mink violently raped you in the butt multiple times???~~~~ :3  
Aoba: dude, what the fuck. that knowledge is privy to only me and my therapist.  
Ren: *deep dog voice* I am his therapist.  
Everyone: oh.  
Me: lol, that one was funny!!!~~~~ Alright, Aoba it’s your turn!! :D  
Aoba: whatever. Koujaku, truth or dare?  
Koujaku: dare, I’m feeling feisty ;)  
Me: woah there friend, you might wanna slow down  
Aoba: wow, that’s a turnaround from your mood earlier gosh. *giggles like a school girl* I dare you to...   
Trip: hi i heard there were homos so i came  
Me: yay!!!~~~!!!!! the more the merrier :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD   
Aoba: I waSNT FINISHED YET!!!! aHEM koujaku, my childhood friend who fucked my butthole, i dare you to eat a spoonful of wasabi paste <3 ^o^  
Me: lolololololololololololololololololololol that is such a good dare omg I wish I had thought of that!!!!!~~~!!~~~~~!!! lolololololololol   
Koujaku: omg no ill, like, die DDDD:  
Clear: *mumbles* good riddance then I can have Aoba’s butthole all to myself (ʘ‿ʘ✿)  
Noiz: I heard that. no i will have his butt it will be mine   
Mink: *stopped crying gay homo tears* but i want his butt  
Aoba: no not my kawaii booty~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!~  
Me: lol desu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ren: omfg you guys letz just get the dare ovr w/ like totes.  
Me: ...dafuq happened to you O.O  
Ren: ;)  
Me...whatever. Koujaku, eat your fucking wasabi paste.  
Koujaku: *frowny face* aww okay :( *eats spoonful of wasabi paste and then dies*  
Everyone else: oh.   
Me: Well, that takes care of Koujaku. anyway guys!!!!!!!! send in your truth or dares oki????!!!!~~~~???!!!~~~?~?~?!?!?!?!?~?~?~?~~~~~?!?!?~


	2. Chapter B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some more DRAMAtical Murder Truth or Dare! Things get a little (more) hectic when Monobear appears, claiming Koujaku has been murdered! Can they find the culprit?
> 
> Ahahahaaa, more crackfic with a Dangan Ronpa crossover, oh dear.

Me: wow welcome back to truth or dare!!!! I wasn’t expecting so many people to read this ahaaaaaa thanks???? but seriously why haven’t you sent in any truth or dares yet people do you think I’m made of ideas (ʘ‿ʘ✿) anyways let’s get this show on the road!!! :DDDDDD  
Aoba: Um… did Koujaku actually die in the last chapter?  
Me: yes. yes he did. so!! whose turn is it for truth or dar????  
Aoba: it was Koujaku’s turn.  
Me: Oh. Awkward. Ummm… alrighty then, I guess it’s time for the Dangan Ronpa Murder Trial!!!!! upupupupupupu  
Aoba: the what ._.  
Noiz: don’t you watch anime that’s only, like, one of the most popular animes right now DUHH.  
Aoba: but wait, Koujaku wasn’t murdered??  
Naegi: That’s wrong!  
Me: oh shit, you stop that right now or I’m gonna burst out laughing and then we’ll all be screwed.  
Monokuma: Upupupupu! time for a little discussion, and then you’ll have to vote on who the murderer is! remember, if you guess correctly the murderer he dies! but if you guess wrong… everyone else will be executed!  
Me: mOTHERFUCKING SHIT DAMN FUCKITY FUCK I JUST HAD TO OPEN MY BIG MOUTH AND NOW MONOBEAR’S HERE WE’RE ALL SCREWED HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGURE OUT WHO THE MURDERER IS HE JUST ATE SOME FUCKING WASABI FOR FUCKS SAKE.  
Monokuma: dude calm down just hurry up and discuss it I don’t got all day.  
Naegi: alright, well according to the evidenc--  
Me: You know what Naegi? Shut. The fuck. Up. You are supposed to be the average student but somehow you like single handedly solve all these murder cases that doesn’t even make sense.  
Ren: ooooh, you just found a plot holeeee~  
Me: thanks Ren, I’m feeling pretty special about figuring that one out ;D  
Monokuma: alrighty folks! discussion time is over it’s time for the voting! upupupu~~~~  
Me: wait I thought we weren’t doing thi--  
*weird slot machine dealy spins and lands on…. *drumroll also this is a roleplay within a rolplay what* WASABI!!!*  
Monokuma: Upupupupu! It seems as if the majority vote is on Wasabi-kun as being the killer, and Wasabi-kun is in fact guilty!!  
Me: WAIT WHAT WASABI WAS SERIOUSLY THE ACTUAL MURDERER AND EVERYONE BUT ME VOTED FOR HIM WHAT????????? YOU PEOPLE MAKE NO SENSE.  
Everyone else: lol   
Me:...whatever. so how does “Wasabi-kun” die?  
Monokuma: Upupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupu *gasps blue in the face*  
Me: um  
Monokuma: He is sentenced to the worst fate…………………  
Me:?????  
Monokuma: He will………  
Me: Yes??  
Monokuma: He will…………………….  
Me: YES????????  
Monokuma: He will…….. SPEND THE REST OF HIS LIFE IN A SUSHI RESTAURANT AND BE EATEN BY HUNGRY ASIANS AND IDIOT AMERICANS WHO THINK THEY KNOW HOW TO USE CHOPSTICKS BUT CAN BARELY PICK UP AN ENTIRE SUSHI ROLL OF THEIR PLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wasabi-kun: *gasp* N-no! Anything but that!! I beg you!!!!  
Monokuma: it is too late, Wasabi-kun. you have committed the ultimate crime *coughcoughgettingcaught* and now you must pay!!!!  
Wasabi-kun: noooOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! *wailing screams are heard as he is dragged off to Sushi Land*  
Clear: good riddance, I never liked that sneaky sun of a bitch Ծ_Ծ  
Me: Clear stop tryna act gangsta you are literally a friggin robot who programmed you to be like this  
Toue: i DID MOTHERFUCKA I AM ONE SASSY BOIIIIII  
Mink: HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE I WILL KILL YOUUUUU  
Toue: AW SHIT SON IT’S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!!!!   
*fight to the death ensues, blah blah blah, they might even have a battle to see who can stay in the sauna the longest i dunno, then suddenly--!*  
Mink: *arm wrapped around Toue* This my motha from anotha motha!  
Toue: AWWW YEAHHHH we tight broooo!!  
Me:...well then. That was… cOMPLETELY EXPECTED BECAUSE IT’S A CLICHE. Anywayyyyyy that wraps it up for this chapter of DRAMAtical Murder Truth or Dare!!!!!which somehow turned into a shitty Dangan Ronpa crossover murder trial but whatevs deal with it. aND YOU LIL SHITS BETTER SEND IN SOME TRUTHS OR DARES OR SOMETHIN I’M SERIOUS I NEED MATERIAL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER HELP I CAN’T JUST KEEP WRITING CROSSOVERS unless you like crossovers in which case we cool (whispers or you could send in anime/manga/anything really even if I don’t know it ahahahaha I’ll just do shitty imitations of what I know about things or just send in anything, just someone talk to me please I’m so lonely ;A;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send in ideas for this ugh I can't think of everything by myself ;A;


End file.
